


Dreaming of Andromeda

by rainicornsan



Category: Free!, Free! Dive to the Future - Fandom, Free! Starting days - Fandom
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Falling In Love, Free! Dive to the Future, Free! Starting Days, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shooting Stars, meteor fall, nagareboshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainicornsan/pseuds/rainicornsan
Summary: On that night, Ikuya is like a magical creature from a fairy tale, and Haruka the lucky human that gets his trust.





	Dreaming of Andromeda

Some moments can truly be like one of the bubbles you see suspended in water when you open your eyes after diving in, Haruka thinks.

  
They exist for only a second, yet they are so very precious.  
You could say that their gentle swirls resemble star clusters in a night sky.

Though he still can't understand people who do not think that underwater it is just as beautiful as over the clouds, he casts away that thought.  
He does think again of how fragile those bubble-moments are.

Ikuya is next to him.  
He can feel life vibrating inside of him, from his feet gently moving in the chilly water to his hands, white knuckles clenched around the pool edge.  
His expression is, paradoxically, firmly lost in that eternity.

Haruka silently takes in the beauty that surrounds them as he knows that this is one of the sleepless nights that do not repeat often: it is indeed peculiar how everything seems to fade away in the same colours.  
The water gleams in the moonlight, gently merging with the sky at the horizon, with Ikuya's pretty eyes and petite figure.

He feels as overwhelmed as when he got there, just a few minutes ago, tip-toeing in the dream before his eyes as not to disrupt its bizarre equilibrium.  
Ikuya does not look bothered by his presence, but wary in a way that makes Haruka think he does not know how to act around him, does not know whether to trust him or not.

And for once, just this time, Haruka is the one feeling like _he_ is the human interacting with an other-wordly creature straight from a fairytale.

Yet, Ikuya's tense shoulders seem to relax as they make small talk.  
It feels so pure when he smiles, flushing in his lovely face.  
Haruka feels his heart in his throat.

Then that request. One day they would swim free together, racing each other.  
He can feel the importance of this promise. Swimming is not only the facade of it, but not even the heart of the matter.  
It is a promise for the future. A promise to be in each other's lives.  
  
He does not think that passing off his request as a swim-related activity is childish; he can feel Ikuya's need.  
Haruka suddenly makes out his body over the shimmering background, and decides that he looks so small in the immensity.

It is not only bubbles that are _delicate_. This moment is as well.  
Ikuya is close, so close that he can feel his bangs phantom-brushing his forehead, and Haruka cannot bring himself to lift a finger.

 _Ba thump_.

He nods and whimpers his consent, breathless.

The meteor shower catches them off guard, sealing their promise to be in each other's tomorrow.

Ikuya pulls away ( _too soon? how would he know, they are so young_ ).

So serious, rigide and aloof to anyone else. They do not understand. Maybe they would, if they got to see him wish upon a star, fluttering his eyelashes close.

Haruka decides that it is cute, although he still thinks it is useless. Ikuya tells him it's like him to say that, and smiles in the warmest way he's ever witnessed.  
It is intimate and affectionate, so much that Haruka allows himself to speculate about what Ikuya's wish was, allows himself to read a confirmation in his light blush and content, mellow features at the faint light left behind by the shooting stars.

 _It is a secret_ , and Haruka believes that Ikuya's wish will come true, no matter how long it will take it to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Might edit.


End file.
